Zumari & Yuki Go TO Konoha
by ZUMARI
Summary: A one-shot about my characters Zumari and Yuki going to konoha NOTE:I do not own naruto or any characters besides ZUMARI and YUKI: rated M for later


Note: just to say it again i don not own Naruto I only own the rights to my characters Zumari and Yuki from my comics. thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Our story starts with Zumari and yuki sitting in her room reading manga of diffrent kinds waiting for there friends to come pick them up for a convention. They were going as two made up shinobi.

Zumari: "Hey Yuki yeah don't you wish we could go to some of these places"  
Yuki: "yeah like Konoha i mean we only see little bits of it"  
Zumari: "well you do get to see the whole village from afar"  
Yuki: "yeah from afar..."

Zumaripicks up a book that only has a black cover....

Zumari: "hey Yuki whats this one"?  
Yuki: "I don't know...?"

Yuki gets up off the bedand stands next to him

Yuki: "well open it!"  
Zumari: "all right all right chill"

As Zumari opendthe book A BRIGHT FLASH AND A WOOSH OF WIND AND THE TWO OF THEM FELT LIKE THEY WERE FALLING AND THEN IT STOPPED AND THEY FELT THE GROUND....  
...Zumari can hear a voices saying "hey look i think he is dead" "no he isn't you idiot" "lets kick him" "no what if he is hurt" "look this guys moving"

Zumari: "ugh...were...am I "? (he looks up) who...is there (sun in his eyes )  
Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm Sakura haruno  
Zumari: "wheres Yuki... (zumari stands up)  
Sakura: "who..?" Naruto: "are these yours"? (hands Zumari his sunglasses")  
Zumari: "Yuki she is my girlfriend" "oh yeah thanks"  
I found a girl over here (zumari looks over to his left)  
Sai: "shes cute"  
Zumari: "Yuki!!" (he runs over to her amazed at how fast he did it)  
Sai: "she seems to just be knocked out"  
Sakura: "let me take a look at her" (she used her healing chakra to wake her up)  
Yuki: "Zu...mari"  
Zumari: "Im here Yuki!"  
Naruto: "wow she is cute"  
Yuki: "Zumari were are we" Zumari: "I don't know Yuki" (Zumari froze in thought)  
Zumari: (I'm talking with naruto sai and sakura how is this even possible....wait my armband its made of real metal now and my swords i can feel real weight from them....wtf is going on)  
Naruto: "your in konoha duh" "your not the brightest ninja are you"  
Yuki: "konoha..."  
Sakura: "you two are Shiribito Zumari and Yuki Valintine" "Lady sunade said that you two are transfer ninja from the land of Grass"  
Zumari: Yeah so take us to Tsunade" Yuki :whispers: "what are we going to to.." Zumari:" I don'tknow just go with it"  
Naruto: "WELL LETS GO!!!!!!!!!"

The three jump to a tree branch and stop...

Naruto: "well you two coming"?  
Zumari: "ok"  
Yuki: "Zumari they are going to see that we are not real ninja"  
Zumari: "Yuki look at your neck band"  
Yuki: "oh my god its real and my weapons there real to"  
Zumari: "here we are real ninja so lets just go along with it I don't know how but they have us on file"  
Yuki: "ok"

Zumari leaps up to the treebranch with no problem and then yuki follows.

(on the way to the main gate)

Naruto: "so Zumari...your girls hot"  
Zumari: "are you looking at my girl like that!?"  
Naruto: "I was just....aaahhh

Naruto gets punched in the back of the head by Sakura

Sakura: "no respect for women!!"  
Yuki, Sai and Zumari :"Damn..."  
Yuki: "so why is it the 5th needs us?"  
Sakura: "well we are short handed on Shinobi so we had ninjas transfer from lands without hidden villages for help"  
Zumari: "makes sense"  
Sai: "plus we here you two are the top two Jonin in the land of grass"  
Naruto: "WHAT!!!!" "even these two are higher rank then me aaa"  
Zumari: "yep so really you have to call us _Zumari sensei & Yuki sensei_  
Sakura: "Zumari sensei is right naruto they are our superiors"  
Naruto: "yeah ok but that doesn't mean i have to like it"  
Zumari: "what if i bought you a bowl of ramen then would you quit bitching"  
Naruto: "BITCHING I'm not bitching you want to fight"!!!!  
Zumari: "oklets go to the training hall after we meet with Lady Tsunade"  
Naruto: "your on!!!"  
Yuki: "men"  
Sakura: "i know Naruto is always getting in fights"

(At Tsunade's office)

Lady T: "Well naruto i see you found the shinobi i was looking for"  
Naruto: "yeah well whats so special about these two shinobi  
Lady T: ShribitoZumari master swordsman and the one who invented the Invisiblility dome shield and unseen death jutsu"  
Naruto: the...what!?"  
Zumari: "the unseen death jutsu" "I first connect me swords at the base of the hild then by stimulating the chakra in the metal to match that of the air the sword becomes invisible then when thrown travels long distances and it can never be seen or heard unless you posses powerful eyes like the Sharingan or Byakugan"  
Naruto: "and that other thing.."  
Zumari: "that is a stelth jutsu for moving sqads of ninja past enemy or in an ambush"  
Sakura: "how dose it work"?  
Zumari: "I first us the Multi-shadow clone justsu..."  
Naruto: "haaa nothing special i can do that better then anybody"  
Zumari: "to make four clones then the clones stand in a ring around me we all perform the jutsu with exact timing to blend the chakra of not only myself but the chakras of anyone inside the ring to match the air and anything around the dome"  
Naruto: "whoa for real can you teach me that jutsu?"  
Zumari: "sorry i can't its only able to be done by members of the Zumari clan.  
Lady T: "and this is Yuki valentine a master of genjutsu and an expert with chained weapons"  
Naruto: "so she is like kurenai sensei"  
Yuki: "well not that good"  
Zumari: "oh love quite being modest your an expert of genjutsu"  
Lady T: "well now that the two of you are here i can tell you that im placing you two along with another with Team kakashi to form a special sqad im calling team Zumari because you are the lead man"  
Zumari: "thank you hokage"  
Yuki: "Lady hokage who is the 6th member that you mentioned"  
Lady T: "the sixth member is..............hinata hyuuga  
Zumari: "thats great we could use her byakugan to gain a tactical advantage"  
Naruto: "so granny were are these two supost to live while were waiting to be sent out"  
Lady T: "I have a two room apartment for them near the training hall"  
Sakura: "two rooms like they live together but they can't live together its against the law for unmarried minors to live together"  
Zumari: "thats why she gave us TWO rooms its like two apartments with one common area.  
Lady T: "that is correct...if i find that the two of you are....COMINGLING then I will have to seperate you.  
Zumari & Yuki: "yes ma'ma"


End file.
